Hidden History
by MusicIsLife1901
Summary: Bella and Edward are having a baby. What will happen when Edward's past comes back to haunt him? A past that he never told Bella about. A past filled with regrets and mistakes so big, it could tear their relationship apart. AH ExB Rated T for now, may change in the future
1. Chapter 1

**dDisclaimer: I don't twilight.**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm 5'4 with dark wavy brown hair and brown eyes. My skin is pale. I'm twenty six years old and I'm doing my residency. I'm going to be a pediatric doctor.

I've been dating the same guy for eight years. We met in a bar, of course we were underage but that's what the fake ID's were for. Edward Cullen stole my heart after only two months of dating. We moved in together after six months. Now here we are today. Still dating...After eight years. He hasn't even hinted to proposing.

Today I have a doctor's appointment. My yearly check up, yay! Not. I sit in the waiting room for an hour before my name is called. The doctor looks confused after listening to my heart. He takes blood and makes me pee in a cup. Really? I thought this was just routine?

The doc comes in with my results ten minutes later.

" Miss Swan, you have a boyfriend. Am I correct?", he asks.

" Yeah, Edward." I confirm.

" You're pregnant, Bella. Now, it's your decision on what your going to do about it. You have options.", my mouth drops in shock.

" I-I can't be pregnant. I'm on birth control. I'm not married.", I rub a hand over my face.

" Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective.", he tells me. I nod my head. He writes me a perscription for pre-natal vitamins. I go and fill the perscription. I also pick up a onsie that says, ' I love my daddy'. That's how I'm going to tell Edward.

When I get home, there's a blonde girl sitting with him on our couch. I put the bags down and walk over.

" Hello, love.", I kiss his cheek.

" Bella! Do you remember how I told you about my best friend from high school? Tanya Denali? This is her, we ran into each other at the mall.", he says.

" That's nice, but um, we need to talk.", I say. He furrows his eyebrows.

" Is everything alright? Did your check up go okay?", his voice is slightly panicked.

" Everything is perfectly fine. It's just that, some things are going to change. There's going to be a big, big, big change.", I take a deep breath.

" You can tell me now, Tanya is still my best friend. I'd probably tell her.", he smiles. I grab the bag with the onsie in it and hand it to him. He pulls it out and looks at me.

" Um, thank you?", he questions me. Tanya clearly understands the meaning, as her mouth drops.

" Edward, the doctor gave me some news today.", I try hinting. He still doesn't understand. " I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

His mouth drops and he really looks at the baby clothes, then to my stomach, then back to the clothes.

" A-a baby? Th-they're absolutely positive? There's a baby inside you, right now?", he whispers. I only nod my head. " You-you're on birth control, how is that possible? We're only twenty six.", he stutters.

" I know, I'm scared. I don't know how to be mom, I barely knew what to do when I babysat Ali. I have no idea how to take care of a baby. What if I hurt it, or if it hates me?", My eyes fill with tears. He stands up and walks over to me. He pulls me into a hug. I cry into his shoulder. His hand runs through my hair.

" We'll get through this, don't worry. We'll do this, together.", he whispers. Tanya stands up and clears her throat.

" Um, I should probably get going.", she picks her purse up.

" Oh, yeah, goodbye. Maybe we can hang out together sometime. All of us.", Edward still hadn't released me.

" Walk me to my car?", she asks him. He sighs and lets me go. After kissing my cheek, he walks out the door with her..

**! !**

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Sorry if it wasn't, my first story and all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

I walk Tanya to her bright red sports car. My mind is going a thousand miles an hour. I'm going to be a father.

" You don't have to stay with her.", Tanya's voice brings me out of my inner ramblings.

" What?", I furrow my brows.

" I can tell you don't want it. The baby. You never wanted children.", She says.

" It's different now though. I love Bella, I'm going to propose to her soon. I'm not that high school kid anymore who thought that babies were gross. I can see myself as the father of Bella's kids. High school was different.", I run a hand through my hair.

" So, what about our baby? It's different how?", she crosses her arms.

" We were fifteen, Tanya. We were stupid, it's different. We didn't love each other, we just wanted to get our virginity's out of the way. .", I look at the ground.

"I mean, does she even know? Does she know that you'd hold my hair back while I was throwing up? Or that we were planning on running away to get married?", Tanya glares at me.

" Look, I love Bella. We're going to be parents. I'm scared as hell right now, but I'm elated. In less than nine months, I'm going to be a daddy. A little boy or girl is going to depend on me."

Tanya says nothing. She just shakes her head and gets in the car. I watch as she drives away, remembering what happened eleven years ago.

**Flashback...**

I'm sitting at the lunch table, all the girls ogling me as usual. It's only been a few months since high school started and I'm more popular than any of the seniors. Tanya and I had sex about four weeks ago. It was awesome, but sloppy and quick. I mean, we're only fifteen. And, it was our first time. I don't think we're going to do it anymore though.

Tanya's been avoiding me for about a week. I'm worried, she's never avoided me before. She's my best friend. I see Tanya walk into the room. She's holding her binder down low, like how a guy would to cover a boner. She walks over to me and slips a piece of paper into my hand before walking away.

The note says that she needs to talk to me. I meet her behind the school at the end of the day.

" I'm pregnant.", she whispers so low, I can barely hear her.

" Funny, really, what's going on?"

" I'm really pregnant Edward. It's your baby. I'm getting rid of it though. Then, I'm moving. Mom and Dad don't want to be here in this small ass town when the news hits.", she stands up.

" What do you mean, 'getting rid of it'?", I glare.

" I'm getting an abortion. I can't be a mother Edward. You hate kids, we're only fifteen. We can't even drive! So today is the last time you'll see me. I'll write to you and tell you when the problem has been dealt with. Goodbye Eddie.", she leans onto her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek. She walks away and it's the last time I ever see her...

**END FB**

She was my best friend, then she went and killed my baby. Our baby. How does she feel about Bella and I having a child? Does she care?

~!~#

Sooooo... There you have it. Chapter 2


End file.
